This is a proposal for an Independent Scientist Award (KO2) to expand the applicant's research program on behavioral interventions for obesity in youth, to prevent cardiovascular risk factors and disease Limited progress in obesity treatment and maintenance of weight loss argues for a focus on improving current treatments and for translating basic behavioral science to clinical research. The aim of this application is t develop a multilevel approach for studying behavioral treatments for obesity in youth by pursuing specialized collaborations and advanced training. The three career goals outlined in this application are 1) To gain further knowledge and experiences to substantially contribute to the field of the treatment of obesity in youth, 2) To work toward optimizing currently available approaches for child obesity treatment, and to create translatable versions of these treatments for the clinic and 3) To identify highly novel targets for the treatment of children who are overweight and obese, based on findings from basic behavioral sciences and on neuroscience. Career development activities include consultations with colleagues working in basic behavioral sciences and neuroscience, and formal course work, hands-on training, and collaboration with experts in neuroimaging. Support of this application will allow the PI the much needed time to focus on research and develop a base of basic behavioral sciences knowledge and neurobiological understanding of obesity and overeating. This application will allow Dr. Boutelle to gain the knowledge to conduct productive translational research to improve and develop obesity interventions, and maximize her contributions to the field. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The purpose of this application is to support protected research time for Dr. Boutelle to gain further knowledge and experiences that will allow her to significantly contribute to the field of child obesity treatment.